


The Kazoo Crime Chronicles

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Asexual Character, Character Death, Coffee, Detectives, Dysfunctional Family, Evan being a dad, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Lesbian Character, Lots of it, Multi, Murder Mystery, Team as Family, Three Authors, with three main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: Three detectives were picked that day. The day someone lost a dear friend, a part of their family, or even a part of themselves.





	1. The Investigation Begins

Evan fixed his hair as he stepped out of the dark painted car, eyes narrowed as he scanned the scene.  
"Morris. Wheres the other two I'm working with?" He spoke up, turning his head to look at the man who assigned them all together.

Nathan tugged at the sleeves of his jacket. The biting wind cut through the fabric, though he wasn’t sure if that was the cause of the shivers going down his spine. Only that morning he had been informed of the new case, where he’d be working with two other detectives on the team. It could go one of two ways; they’d either get along fine, or the case would completely go downhill as they failed to work together. 

He really hoped it was the first one.

M could be described as one thing, And one thing only. Snarky. The way she walked, talked and acted all reinforced this, her sarcasm her greatest weapon, although closely followed by her actual weapon. Despite everyone’s general dislike of her, she was efficient, able to do things quick and clean, although she liked some things to be drawn out and dirty (wink wink nudge nudge). After picking up a strong batch of Energy juice, or what normal people referred to as Coffee, she got out of her blindingly yellow car, stretching as she gulped down the rest of her special Energising liquid. “Wunderbar”

Evan turned as Morris responded.  
"They should be here, Mateo. Go in and wait for them there."

The male nodded before turning on his heels, his trenchcoat flowing as the wind pushed it back forcefully.  
But the man continued to walk anyways, before going inside.

"So, you said there's more than one scene?"

Evan looked over at the two talking, suddenly intrigued.  
"So, its not just a one murder thing, hm?"

The girl of the duo jumped in surprise, looking at him in shock.  
"Oh, yeah. I think so. They took my boyfriend." She sighed sadly, before moving away to go somewhere else.  
The other followed, leaving Evan alone.

He guessed they weren't who he was working with.

Nathan stared around the street once more before making his way into the building, shoulders hunched and head ducked down. A man in uniform beckoned him into a dimly lit hallway and, with one hand clutching the knife in his pocket, Nathan followed him in. 

There were several doors as they walked by, several mark with peeling labels that said “conference room” or “do not disturb”. At the end of the hallway was a large, dark wooden door, which the man opened with a heavy hand. 

Taking a glance inside, Nathan noticed that there were several other doors inside the room, some open and other bolted shut, with windows high on the walls and candles alongside them. However, what really caught his eye was a single man standing there, draped in a trench coat, with his back turned to him.

M gave a loud and Obnoxious yawn before marching forward and into the building she was told she had to come to in order to do the job she was paid for even tough she would much rather bet at home and spoiling her cat. 

Once inside she instantaneously bolted towards the Coffee machine, pushing several people out of the way but obtaining her beloved Source of sanity. After downing her 2nd cup of jo she remembered what she was told and that she was supposed to be in some room. At least she remembered which.

Finally when she was on the somewhat right track, she practically sprinted to the room, hoping she could be the first one there to establish her dominance as the leader of the group she was in. 

However, she wasn’t good at observing her surrounding when distracted and practically fell on top of a poor soul in what she had to admit was a VERY good jacket. “SON OF A BITCH!” She yelled, internally screeching as her coffee leaked onto the floor. Her delicious friend never got a chance.

Evan quickly turned around, eyes wide.  
He then noticed two younger people on the floor, one mourning a brewed, and perfectly spilled coffee.  
And the other just lying there, who he guessed was watching him.

"..So, you two are who I'm working with?" He raised a brow, hands on his hips.

The boy sighed, shaking his head.  
"Jesus christ."

This was going to be one long investigation by the looks of it.

Fun fact; coffee stained. It also burned. 

Blushing profusely, Nathan scrambled to his feet as the girl muttered under her breath, staring down at the empty cup. 

“Sooo,” he started, glancing towards trench coat man, who looked as exasperated as physically possible. “Are you guys, uh, the others?” 

God, why didn’t he know how to talk to people? His face was burning as much as the still hit coffee on his jacket that had leaked right through to his skin. It was a shame, too; he actually really like this jacket. Hopefully the stain would come out in a wash or two.

M slowly, and sadly stood, biting back the tears that threatened to reveal themselves after this tragic event. After mentally preparing herself and with great effort, She turned away from the Fallen hero and to the other two.

“If by the others you mean the unlucky girl Chaperoning you two, yes nice ass, we are the others.” 

As if there meeting had went as normally as it could despite it not being normal at all, M marched inside and instantly fell into one of the chairs. No recline sadly, but at least it spun.

Evan rolled his eyes at the two.  
"Right. Well, I hope you know that this is quite a serious investigation. No fuckin about." He frowned, just staring at the short girl on the chair, who looked like a right old dumbass.

Evan fixed his hair again, before scratching his stubble.  
"Lets start over. I'm Detective Evan Mateo." He brushed down his coat, head kept quite high and his green eyes not being very distinctive.

They were tired though, lined with dark bags underneath.

“Uh, I’m Nathan,” he mumbled. Glancing at trench coat man (Evan, his brain helpfully supplied) he took in his appearance. 

He looked like he’d rather be anywhere else, and was quite clearly older than himself and coffee-girl, though probably not by *that* much. His trench coat reached down to his knees, the collar pushed up to shield his neck and making him look more intimidating, at least in Nathan’s opinion. Basically exactly what you think of when you imagine a detective. 

“Name’s M,” the girl chimed in from her chair, lazily swinging her legs through the air. Despite having been mourning the lost beverage only moments before, her eyes shined with energy and mischief, a smirk on her face. Nathan would be lying if he said that her confidence unnerved him, just a bit. 

And then there was him, in a baby blue, coffee stained jacket and jeans, shaking slightly at the prospect of meeting new people and the anxiety of having made a fool of himself only seconds in the door.

‘What a great first impression,’ he scolded himself. This investigation was already a disaster.

M looked and acted like the rebellious teenager everyone had in their class at one point. Smart? Undoubtedly. Sense of style? Impeccable? Good at following rules? As good as Nathan at social interaction. “I’m booored, what’re we doing? When can i go home? When can i get another Coffee?” At this she glared accusingly at Nathan, deciding he deserved to feel ashamed at standing still as she ran. Waiting was the worst part of the job, although not being treated like the Queen she was came as a close second. “....Crazy weather huh?” Small talk. M clearly excelled at it.

Evan looked unamused.  
"Right. Well.. the investigation starts with a few suspects." He started on, before explaining what Morris had told him beforehand.

He stood up properly, fixating his shirt quickly.  
"Alright kids. Lets head off to the first suspect, shall we?" He sarcastically asked.


	2. Suspect 1) Coffee & Crimes

20 minutes later, they were standing in front of another door. Nathan fidgeted with his hands and rocked back on his heels, sterling glances at the other two. On his left M had a hand on her hip, tapping her foot and glaring at the door with a look that said “I want to kick it down.”

Glancing to his right, he saw Evan sigh and knock for the third time, a look of irritation beginning to form on his face before he glances down at Nathan and M with exasperation.

Nathan looked back down again.

M glared at the door as if she were pressuring it into opening. Evidently the door did not care. M wanted the door to care. With all thoughts of professionalism thrown away in exchange for advanced persuasion, M did the logical thing.

She took out her Gun. “I’M GIVING YOU 10 SECONDS TO OPEN THIS DOOR OR ELSE THE BULLET HOLES IN IT ARE GOING TO ANNOY THE SHIT OUT OF YOU. Oh and Police, whatever”

Apparently this worked as she heard movement from inside. “I am a genius”

Evan looked towards M in surprise.

"Not the best way I've seen ever, but it's something." He shrugged, before hearing the click of the door being unlocked.

Upon being opened, it revealed a tired girl, who looked around 22, looking as tired as Evan felt.

"Hello?" She groaned.

"Good morning. We were sent here by the police investigation station to investigate you, and this home. You, miss, are a suspect."

She shrugged. "Come on in."

The girl moved away- who was known as Kenny Jenson, letting the three in.

"Do any of you want a coffee, or?-"

Evan covered her mouth, looking at M who almost had sparkles in her eyes.

"Don't. We'll only be here for a while, so go back to what you were doing." He grumbled.

Nathan glanced at the girl, Kenny, as she shrugged casually and walked into smut her room, presumably the kitchen.

“What exactly are we looking for?” He asked Evan, who was looking at M with barely concealed frustration.

“Whatever we can find,” Evan replied, taking his hand away from the pouting M’s mouth. “Now let's get looking.”

M instinctively followed Kenny, to ‘investigate’ “sooooooo, you come here often?” M was very professional.

“Do i....come to my house often?” Kenny asked, visibly confused as She poured some Coffee, Glancing at M who looked like she wanted to Devour every drop of the beverage.

M internally screeched in agony at her stupidity, everything was falling apart, life is meaningless, the cake is a l- “Can I have some Coffee?” M barely suppressed also asking for her undying love. Kenny began to pour Coffee in a way that made M’s heart beat 70 times faster. Coffee and girls. The best thing the universe made since Small penguins.

Kenny looked at her, pursing her lips as she handed the coffee over.

"Here..uh..here's your coffee."

Evan peeked in.

"M!" He yelled, brows furrowed. "We don't have time to fanny about. Come on, we've got many more suspects after this."

“What’s going on- oh” said Nathan, glancing into the room from behind Evan.

“Nothing,” Evan grumbled, turning around with a swish of his trench coat and stepping back into the living room. Taking a look back at M, who was making heart eyes at a very confused Kenny, Nathan followed.

“Alright new rule, no flirting with the suspects,” Evan grumbled as M came in, cup of coffee in hand.

“Unfair,” Nathan heard M mutter. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him chuckle, confused as he may be.

M took a sip of the Coffee and instantly sighed in relief. “This is the best day of my life and I reserve the right to romance my baby mommy when not on duty” M fell in love very quickly. “I don’t see how it’s her, when have murderers ever been beautiful sexy funny adorable amazing women.” M took another sip of the Coffee. “Also murderers don’t make good coffee”

Upon hearing Evan groan in tired disappointment M stuck her tongue out at him “Alright Dad, what makes her seem like a murderer and not an adorable cute amazing cinnamon roll i must protect”

"She's been reported as a suspect, and it says here she has a criminal record." He sneered a little bit.  
"And..dont call me dad.. ive already got a child at home." He rolled his eyes, though for the first time- he smiled.

But it went away.

"Anyways. Lets look for evidence."

Evan? Having a kid? Even though that had caught Nathan off guard, he couldn’t say he was THAT surprised, Evan just radiates dad energy.

M looked like she couldn’t care less, just sipped her coffe with a roll of her eyes before examining a cabinet. Following the other’s lead, Nathan began poking through a bookcase, which had only a limited number of worn and tattered novels of various subjects. Also dust, a lot of dust, so much dust it was taking all his energy to not sneeze.

M casually examined everything, more-so to find out more about the woman she was convinced was going to love her till the end of time. Kenny seemed honestly, pretty normal. Couple cute photos, a Diploma, nothing that exclaimed ‘CRIMINAL’.

She began to continue her search, opening a drawer and searching through it, still nothing really incriminating, except maybe the pair of Fuzzy handcuffs which M innocently examined.

“Find anything?” She asked as she riffled through some papers, sipping her Coffee. 

“Because I REALLY want to....stop bothering this poor girl” M was very convincing.

"..." Evan said nothing, swiftly leaving the room they had just examined, leaving the other two confused as they watched.

He went upstairs, Kenny looking fairly ok with this.

She then stood in the doorway, just watching Nathan and M aimlessly look at some evidence.

"You two should probably follow your grumpy friend. He's away upstairs already." She fixed her messy hair, yawning.

Nodding at Kenny, Nathan stumbled up the steps, barely refraining from face planting when his shoe got caught. As he reached the top, he noticed Evan walk into the room on the right.

“Well we found the bedroom,” Evan said, not even glancing at Nathan as he walked up to his side. A floorboard creaked from behind them as M entered the room, coming to stand at Evan’s other side.

“The bed sure looks sturdy,” M commented with a sly grin, pointedly ignoring Evan’s sigh.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Nathan asked, head tilted in confusion. What did the bed strength have to do with Kenny being a murder suspect?

M snorted and looked at Nathan “Oh you sweet summer child” she said, instantly falling onto the bed with an Oomph “Oh the things i wanna do on here” She stroked the bed affectionately, ignoring Evan sputtering in protest.

Sliding off the bed, she continued to look around “What has she got a criminal record for, besides stealing my heart?” M asked, looking around everywhere, finding nothing out of the ordinary in a young adult woman’s room. Except maybe the small wooden eagle. “If she made this i’m in love” M stated, continuing her search.

Evan rolled his eyes, before answering her question.

"She was part of a robbery once i believe." He bit his tongue. "She was arrested aswell." Evan explained.

"It was years ago though. Back when you all werent here yet." The man let out a dry chuckle, looking around the room.

"Honestly, I think shes fine now. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nathan, check the bathroom.”

Nodding, and still confused over M’s comment on the bed, Nathan left and went hunting fir the bathroom. The first door he checked was apparently some sort of storage room (‘search that later’ he made a mental note to himself that he probably wouldn’t remember) before checking the room next to it.

This was, in fact, the bathroom. It wasn’t really anything special, a shower in the corner, toilet and sink opposite, with the toilet roll facing the right way. Nothing suspicious at all.

Still, he searched through the cabinets (and went red when he saw the pads stored, as innocent as he was he did have a sister) and, when he found nothing still, went back to the bedroom.

“Nothings there,” he said, and Evan sighed from where he was searching through the wardrobe.

“Nothing here either,” the man sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Great, nothing incriminating. Now I’ll, uh, go interrogate our suspect,” M said, finally moving herself off of the sheets and brushing past him to leave the room.

M practically ran down the stairs, eagerly looking for the love of her life she had met about for about half an hour. Eventually her search ended when she found the Pure example of all things good in the world swearing at her phone.

M’s Protective tingle was going off the charts, as she quickly sat down next to kenny. “Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy” she said. She was the peak form of seduction. “Guy problems?” M asked, making Kenny shake her head. “Girl problems?” Kenny gave a laugh that made M’s heart flutter and for her to nearly confess her love. “Girl problems is more believable but no. Turns out my money i gave to my friend conveniently” she did Air quotes “Went missing and now she needs another $80”

M was listening intently, and before she knew it, the words came tumbling out “You could always steal some.” Instantly M’s entire universe crashed down as Kenny glared at her. 

“Sorry i...” M spluttered for an excuse of her own stupidity, desperate to save the situation she put herself into.

“It’s fine, i’m probably just a bit Oversensitive” Kenny stated, before her face broke into a smile “Hey, tell you what, i ain’t who you’re looking for, but if i Conveniently end up with you threatening to shoot my door.....Well i wouldn’t mind”

Instantly M’s heart did a Happy tap dance of Victory.

Evan walked down the stairs, halfway through this conversation.

Despite everything, it made him smile.

"Sorry, Kenny. We still have to interrogate you though."

She shrugged, looking at M.

"Sounds fine to me. Lets get this over and done with so i can get mad at my friend again." She let out a soft laugh, which made Evan notice how much it made M blush.

Nathan entered the room just as Evan began the interrogation, coming over to stand beside him.

“Alright, where exactly were you on Friday the 28th of October?” Evan started, pulling out a notepad and pen from his pocket.

“Just at home, planning for Halloween. Gotta make sure I’m in the spirit of the holiday and all that,” Kenny replied.

Nathan watched as she twirled her hair before glancing at M, who was still by Kenny’s side casting lovestruck glances at the girl. The only sound was Evan’s pen scribbling on the paper, and the tapping of Nathan’s foot on the ground.

M, master of Charm and Subtlety wrapped an arm around Kenny’s waist. Surprisingly she didn’t flinch away or scream Rape, that was always a good.

“And, did you see anything unusual?” M suddenly asked, as kenny turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

“Well...there was a guy...” kenny began, before stopping herself. M gestured for her to go on. “I..don’t know why but something about him seemed...weird, unsettling. He walked in the same direction as me for a while before turning a corner...But he was probably just going the same way as me” kenny shrugged, taking a sip of Coffee.

Evan continued to note it down.

"And what did he look like, Kenny?" He looked up, scratching his stubble with the end of his pen.

"Well.. I didnt get a good look at him. But he was wearing a grey northface jacket, and a basic chav. But he was different.. I didnt like it." She leaned a little bit into M on accident, though not moving.

She set down her cup.

"He had sort of long hair? It wasnt short, but it wasnt long. It was like your hair." She pointed at Nathan, who panicked a little at his sudden acknowledgement.

"Wha?-"

"Don't worry, kid. Its just for reference."

Evan continued to scribble.

"Any more distinct features?"

She shook her head.

"No, sorry. He was fairly normal."

As she spoke, Nathan tried forming a mental image of the man described, before something... off, hit him.

“Wait, Kenny,” he started, trying to ignore the confused glance by Evan as he interrupted, “Didn’t you say you were inside all day?”

Silence. Everyone continued to look at Nathan, and he was barely restraining from squirming, eye contact was already nonexistent on his part.

Nodding, Evan slowly turned back to Kenny, who looked slightly paler than before. “Well, what have you to say about that?”

“Well um...you see uh...” Kenny was clearly stalling for a smart response, as M looked at her with less of a Romantic interest and more the interest she should have. Kenny seemed to be twitching a lot, her eyes darting everywhere nervously. This was a bit of an overreaction for such a simple mistake.

Unless it wasn’t an overreaction.

“Kenny, why were you outside in the first place?” M asked, finally taking things seriously. “Well...the thing is i realised i missed the shit for the kids. Sorry, must have slipped my mind, still a bit tired” Kenny gave an Awkward laugh.

“You two” M spoke with a sudden authority “Search thoroughly in any place, not just the usual, i...have a hunch” M said, not taking her eyes off of the now noticeably pale Kenny. Twitching, nervousness, all symptoms of-

“Kenny, have you done anything illegal recently?” M asked, in a voice more caring than before. “N-no, god no” Kenny said. A lie.

Evan stood up.

"..Lets see. Nathan, come on. M has this." He left the room, no last glances or waiting.

He began to search harder. Under carpets. Under the stairs.

Until Evan finally found a loose floorboard.

"..Hey, uh, Nathan. Buddy. Take a look at this."

He picked at the floorboard, before being able to pry it loose and take it off.

His eyes widened.

A whole shit ton of money, and a gun.

"Well, shes not our murderer, i suppose. But she is guilty." His face went stern.

Nathan came over to stand behind Evan, eyes wide as they both looked down where the floorboard had once been.

“What’s it for?” He asked, voice a whisper so that the girls only the next room over couldn’t hear.

“She has a history of robbery, remember? And I’m willing to bet it’s for drug money or something similar.”

Getting off the floor, Evan began walking back to the kitchen, leaving Nathan staring at the evidence.

“The first suspect... and this is already getting stranger,” he mumbled. Shaking his head, Nathan tore his eyes away, before following Evan back to the kitchen to confront Kenny.

Kenny was Obviously aware she was, for lack of a better word: Fucked. Which was why she threw all rationality out of the window, trying to grab M’s gun.

M however, Secured her guns properly because she was good at her job. What she wasn’t good at was doing her job with little Violence, quickly grabbing the poor addicts head and banging it against M’s knee, promptly knocking Kenny unconscious.

“You know” M said as Evan stared with an expression of ‘I left you for 5 minutes’ “It’s funny how you can be attracted to someone, but then instantly not attracted to them. Funny how that works”

"Lets just bring her to the station." Evan groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"She is guilty of something. Theres a gun and stacks of cash under a floorboard." He explained, grabbing Kenny and throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman hold.

"People are a lot heavier when theyre unconscious." He glanced at M, lips pursed.

"Good job you two, by the way. Effective." He opened the door.

The car journey to the station was awkward, put simply. Evan sat up front with Moris after an argument with M about the rules of calling ‘shotgun’, and so Nathan was now crammed in the backseat, between the window and an unconscious Kenny while M pouted on the other side.

For some reason, Evan had handed him the box of evidence, which currently sat in his lap. “You’re more responsible than M,” was the only explanation he got, before the man had walked out the door with M sprinting after him, yelling various insults at the implication she was irresponsible.

A new pop song he had heard at least 20 times by now played from the radio, somehow making the tension in the car even worse. M was staring dramatically out the window to his right, and Nathan had a feeling that if he disturbed her she’d pull a knife on him, so he didn’t. He just sat there, eyes blank and staring straight ahead, with Kenny snoring by his side and drooling on his already stained jacket.

This was a fucking crime. This was criminal. One assault, that’s all it was! And she was suddenly the irresponsible one. Sure, made sense.

“I don’t see what i did wrong. Ginger, what did i do wrong?” This was her coping mechanism, bullying. For being frowned upon by society this made her very, very happy.

Yay?

Evan turned his head.

He looked calm, but he showed a look of annoyance.

"Stop bullying your brother."

He joked, earning a glare from Morris.

"Be quiet. All of you."

And once again, the car was quiet.

A few coughs were heard from then on, but until then, nothing.

They got out of the car soon enough, with all the kids stepping out one by one.

Evan yawned.

They had many other people to see and investigate.

And he was completely knackered.

As they stepped out of the car, Nathan almost immediately face planted as M shoved him from behind.

“Move faster, ginger!” She huffed, snorting at his admittedly girlish squeak as he scrambled to keep ahold of the box.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he mumbled, coming over to stand beside a very exasperated Evan and forever irritated Moris, who quickly took the box with a glare and not-so-subtle glance to make sure nothing had been tampered with.

Yeah, as if Nathan had the nerve to even shift the position of the box in his hand, never mind open it.

M, being a good girl (Not in that way you perverted fucks) stood still, resisting the temptation to choke Nathan from behind. The sacrifices she made for the greater good. 

“Soooooooooo......i spy with my little eye........something beginning with........C” M smirked like the lesbian she was.

They couldn’t be upset with her if they were distracted.

This was why she wasn’t in charge.

Evan ignored M's game request, knowing already what the answer was to that.

He rubbed his eyes.

Morris pushed him ahead so they could move along quicker.

Evan gave him the finger before continuing to slouch.

"Evidence, suspect; guilty. And going through some sort of withdrawl."

He pulled Nathan out from somewhat behind him, and asked him to hand it to the policeman behind the counter.

As soon as Evan dropped a heavy hand on Nathan’s shoulder it took all of his energy not to back away, and instead just followed the lead and came out from behind the man.

He could hear M faintly huffing in the background as no one played along to her game, before there was a groan coming from the back seat of the car.

Just as Nathan turned around Evan let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his eyes once again. “M, don’t knock her out again. We need her conscious.”

“No promises” M responded, casually looking for a way to get some of her Precious Coffee.

She found it.

Granted it was a Rip off starbucks but eh, what could she do?

Eagerly she walked away from her disappointed dad, uncomfortable brother and Bitchy nerd loser boss. Coffee was more important.

Evan began to talk to the guy at the reception.

"So, how's the lady back at home?" Evan was asked.

He choked up a little bit, smiling.

"Uhm..h-she's fine, sir. Thank you for asking."

His small pocket cell phone buzzed, and he lifted it out, sliding the screen up and staring a few moments.

"Here, can i take this call?"

The receptionist nodded, letting the somehow even more uncomfortable man shift away.

He let out a deep sigh, before lifting up the phone to his ear after answering the call.

"Hello love!" Evan cheerily spoke, an instant smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah it's going good. So far."

He paused for a second, before chuckling.

"I am. Trust me."

Suddenly, a voice became more audible.

"HI DAD!!"

Evan squinted a bit at the noise in his ear.

"Hi honey.. how's pop treating you now that i'm gone?"

Evan heard the other line speak silently, before the girl replied.

"HE HAS BEEN VERY GOOD AND THAT HE TOLD ME HE GIVEN ME SWEETS SO HE'S BETTER THAN YOU."

He heard deep loud laughing over the phone.

"Hey! Ok, well, I gotta go again. Love you two. Bye Chloe. Bye Damon, sweetie."

"BYE DAD!"

Evan quickly added.

"Oh, and Damon? Save me some sweets for when i get home."

"On it boss man."

And the call finished.

Evan looked like the content tired dad he was.

His family was everything.

Honestly why did anyone think leaving him alone was a good idea? Nathan stood idly by, keeping one eye on where Kenny was groggily rubbing her face and the other on Evan, who had stumbled away from the reception to take a phone call. He seemed to be smiling, a genuine smile.

And here Nathan was, fidgeting anxiously with wide eyes and a grimace.

As M eagerly bounded inside, she acquired her delicious beverage of “Go-juice”. Yay. She also became aware of the ominous figure standing behind her Ominously.

“If a man eats another man, what happens to the man he ate?” The figure asked.

“He’s dead?” M replied

“No, the man isn’t dead, he’s shit. Which is what i feel like. I feel like shit. Sibling hug?” M sighed. She hated her brother.

“You’re not getting a hug, Desmond”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this chapter is 12 pages long on google documents. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this out, we have more written but it's such a pain to copy and paste everything haha! Thank you for reading, and hopefully chapter three will be out soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> Hello! This story is being written by three different people, one for each character (this account is the author for Nathan) and as such there are of course separate writing styles for each person. We hope you've enjoyed this first chapter, because there's a lot more to come.
> 
> If you've bothered to read this you must ask yourself: why? -M's writer aka "Big Alpha Male"
> 
> We want you to enjoy because we cried writing this book and if you don't like it then go away because we love our children -Evan's writer


End file.
